Stage 7: "The Burning Mobs"
:"My feathers are all ruffled. There are fiery grocks pecking at my village!" :::::::::''-Mayor Connor'' Stage 7: "The Burning Mobs" is the seventh Stage in the game, Dillon's Rolling Western. The fear of fire-like Grocks attack the Village of Whirlpool Gulch, it is up to Dillon and Russ to stop the madness! Characters *Dillon *Russ *Mayor Connor *Colonel Buster Storyline Day 1 First Arrival ---- Mayor Connor: - Hola, señores! I'm the head honcho here and keep watch over this village like a hawk. Russ: - A hawk? You look more like a vulture to me! Mayor Connor: - Ay caramba! I'm a condor. Look, i have a quena. Russ: - Quena? What's a quena? Mayor Connor: - Quena is a bamboo flute. Condors loves flutes and flying. Russ: - Eh? What have condors got to do with flutes? Mayor Connor: - Ay caramba! Perhaps you should head back to the city and finish school! Russ: - The city? But we came here to help defend the village! Mayor Connor: - In that case, you should get ready, instead of chatting like a guitarless mariachi. ::Ay caramba! The volcanic grocks are getting ready to explode! ::I warn you -- if they get too near to wood towers, the towers will go up in smoke. ::Make sure you don't get burnt either! Russ: - Erm, so what have condors got to do with flutes? Mayor Connor: - Aren't you listening?! Oh... My blood pressure... ::By the way... An old dog wants a word with you. [[Colonel Buster] appears with the Intro Quest. Now appears the option for take or not this mission. If select yes...] Mayor Connor: - Oh, you muchachos sure like to keep busy with this and that. if you refuse take this mission, you can view this answer. Mayor Connor: - What? You're not interested? Oh, I see... Advice message: - If you do not attempt this quest now, it will not be available again later. you refuse the mission a second time... Mayor Connor: - Si, señor. A ranger can do as he please. Prep Time ---- Russ: - Volcanic grocks? This sounds serious. ::If the mayor is right, we'd be better off making our towers out of metal. ::We'll just have to see for ourselves what these volcanic grocks are like. ::Good luck today, buddy. Let's do this! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Hey! Look at the sky... ::The village will be locked during a raid. ::If you've got bussiness in the village, do it now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 1 ---- Gear if you can buy the new equipment. Sal: - Psst! Hey, ranger! ::I've just got in some really boss gloves and a bandana. can buy Macho Bandana for 2300, Punisher Gloves for 2500 and Silver Spikes for 1500. Select Rest to proceed. Mayor Connor: - Oh, you're back. You didn't get burnt, did you? Russ: - No, but we did get really dizzy from going around in circles all day. Mayor Connor: - The loco landscape around our vilage in on account of all the strip mining. ::It's hard work getting in and out, but that means it's easily defended. Russ: - Well, we respectfully disagree. ::The Springgrocks are great at leaping into plateaus. ::Don't make the mistake of thinking that the grocks only come along the roads. ::If they overran the valley, we wouldn't be able to protect the towers or the village. Mayor Connor: - Hmm. I see. That was a thorough appraisal. ::You sure have yourself a good pardner there, Russ! Russ: - Hey! He doesn't do all the work, you know! Day 2 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Morning, buddy! ::I don't think there's much chance of us getting lost out there. ::But the lay of the land makes it difficult to collect those scruffles... ::We'd better not dawdle. Otherwise, the raid will be starting before we know it. ::Let's get rolling! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It’s almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 2 ---- Rest to proceed. Mayor Connor: - Did you see them? Did you see the Vulcangrocks? ::I keep feeling it's something we've done that's made them madder than old wet hens. Russ: - Eh? What do you mean? Mayor Connor: - This area used to be an open strip-mining operation. ::They kept digging round in circles till the valley ended up in this vortex shape. ::It looks completely different to how it did before. ::Whenever I see those grocks, I can't help thinking it's the mountain come back to get revenge. Russ: - The mountain back for revenge? That's unlikely. ::I think that's all in your head, Mayor. Mayor Connor: - What are you saying? Russ: - Well, the miners did their best and worked hard. ::They did all that digging, and now you have this village. ::What reason does anyone have for getting revenge? Mayor Connor: - Ah... Yes, you're right. Sorry. ::I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean any disrespect to our forefathers. ::Thanks for helping me see clearly... Which reminds me. I wanted to give you these. a picture of Mine Goggles Mayor Connor: - They're miner goggles! ::They've been passed down from our ancestors. They're top-class safety goggles. ::Think of them as a lucky charm that'll keep you safe. Russ: - The fit is a bit loose, but thank you, Mayor! Mayor Connor: - Ay caramba! They're not for you. They're for Dillon. Russ: - Not again! Two nights in a row! Day 3 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Morning, buddy! ::Ah, I see you've already attached your goggles to your hat. ::An ancient force in the goggles has enhanced Dillon's powers! ::You got the tunnel attack skill! ::Slide the stylus on Touch Screen, then press and hold L button. ::When Dillon has burrowed into the ground, lift the stylus off the bottom screen. ::Tunnel forward until Dillon's underneath a grock and release the L button... To burst out and launch a surprise attack! ::It's very effective against monsters that are difficult to hit with a roll attack. ::Check the game guide for more help with the controls. Russ: - Hmph. I already have my own goggles... But why do you always get all the presents... 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Raid Time ---- end the Raid Time (defeating all grocks or the duration time expires), a curtscene of Dens disappearing in the ground is displayed. Russ: - We did it! The dens are collapsing! Free Time (Saloon) Day 3 ---- Leave Town to proceed. Mayor Connor: - Gracias, rangers! The villagers are overjoyed! Russ: - Yeah, we're really glad it's over too. Mayor Connor: - I'm starting to feel a spring in my step again, like I'm about to soar off. Russ: - Shouldn't be too much trouble for a condor... Mayor Connor: - Well, I've been cooped up for too long. Flying just wasn't possible during the war. ::It used to be our job to fly around in the sky. The realm of the condors... ::And now look at you -- a little pip - squeak flying around on your newfangled toy! Russ: - Are you saying I should leave the flying up to you old buzzards? Mayor Connor: - Well, I guess the times certainly are changing... Trivia *This stage are one of few stages where you can take missions at first arrival. If you refuse take the request you cannot take the quest in saloon. Also, refused quest no counted as a failed quest, i.e. you not paid the penalties on the last day. Gallery Mayor-Connor-Whirlpool_Gulch.png‎|Picture world map, first attempt in Stage 07 DRW-Cleared-Stage7.png|After cleared Category:Stages Category:The Rolling Western Stages